1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved winding structure of a transformer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kind of design of winding structure in which a pre-formed wire set can be sleeved on a winding reel, as a result, the costs of hand-winding can be saved, and the quality of transformers can be effectively improved.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a top-view diagram of a conventional transformer, the conventional transformer 1 is formed by a winding base 11, an iron core 12, a wire 13 and a wire 14. The winding base 11 is externally set with a first isolating plate 111, a second isolating plate 112, and a third isolating plate 113, and is divided into a primary side region 15 and a secondary side region 16 by the first isolating plate 111, the second isolating plate 112, and the third isolating plate 113, wherein the primary side region 15 has a winding groove 151, and the secondary side region 16 is divided into a plurality of winding grooves 161 by the partitions 114. Since the wire 13 used in the primary side winding groove 151 is thicker, the wire 13 is wound in the winding groove by hand, while the wire 14 is wound by a machine for its thinness in the secondary side winding groove 161. The iron core 12 can be placed in the hollow structure of the winding base 11, therefore forms a transformer further. However, the foregoing conventional transformer proposes hand-winding, which increases the manufacturing costs of the products. Moreover, the manufacturing quality also varies with different workers, which result in the instability of the products.
The above provides that the aforementioned prior art is still faulty in many aspects, which remains to be improved.
In view of the failings derived from the aforementioned prior art, the inventor of the present invention was inclined to improve upon it, and finally succeeded in developing the present improved winding structure of a transformer after many years of research and development.